


Heart Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand)

by Tokyogrohl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dudes Being Bros, Festivals, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Minor John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, and a borderline alcoholic, everyones a stoner, everyones either goth or punk, gamzee is chill for once, lots of swearing, only a little though, tavros has prosthetic legs, theyre college kids what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyogrohl/pseuds/Tokyogrohl
Summary: You hear Sollux quickly change the subject of their conversation to the festival, and since it’s Jade’s first time she’s more than happy to go on about all the shit she’s excited for about it. You think back to your first time last year and realising this year is going to be a lot better for a number of reasons. You smirk to yourself  and whisper aloud, “you have no fucking idea how good this is gonna be.”________________________________AKA Dave and Karkat meet at a festival and end up having a much better time than they had hoped for.title inspo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0yBtBYoSJc
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Heart Shaped Glasses (When The Heart Guides The Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shit show. This is literally just me being sad that my favourite festival got cancelled thanks to the rona so obviously i have to go on about my favourite year of said festival but with my bbys. So a lot of whats going to be going on in this is straight up from my memories with obviously some altering to suit the characters and the story line. I hope you enjoy and this isn't total trash teehee.
> 
> I'm gonna try update every 2 weeks or so and I'm aiming for about 8/9 chapters but it may be longer.
> 
> pls leave any comments/feedback at the end, ty for reading <3
> 
> chapter title inspo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_63ZZRLylE

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you’re about to murder your best friend if you don’t drown yourself in an unhealthy amount of caffeine this instant. 5pm Sollux already gets on your last nerve nevermind the 5am Sollux that you have the misfortune of dealing with at this moment in time.

“Move your fucking ass KK, we gotta make sure have everything and get our shit together so we don’t miss the bus,” Sollux groans as he tries to drag you up for the who-knows-what-time in the past 15 minutes. He does have a point though, today was the day you were headed to Grimdark Festival, and you’ll be fucked sideways with a cactus before being late for that.

“Alright, alright. Jegus fuck, let me just brace myself for dealing with your lispy ass spouting random bullshit and Jade’s additional bullshit spouting of her fucking fursonas. At least she has the common fucking decency to ramble herself to sleep half the time.” Speaking of Jade’s sleeping habits, you should probably send her a quick text and possibly 19 phone calls to make sure she’s actually up and hauling ass to the bus station.

Sighing, Sollux makes to leave your room. “Yeah, whatever dude, there’s a coffee waiting for you on the counter so gt the fuck up before it gets cold. I’m gonna double check we’ve got everything and pack up our food for the week.”

“Don’t forget the bus snacks, there’s no chance I’m gonna let myself starve for three crotchblistering hours just to pay an incredible dumbfucking amount for a crusty sandwich dryer than your mum.” Sollux walks out your room with the finger thrown right at you as he exits. You reach for your phone to send that text to Harley surprised to see that she’s actually texted you 13 minutes ago to see if you were awake.  
GG: Hey Karkat, remember our bus is leaving at 7 so make sure you’re up and ready to go ASAP!  
GG: I’m so excited!!! Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys, I was really worried I would miss out on the festival again this year :(.  
GG: You are awake right? Please don’t tell me you’ve slept in. That’s normally my job haha.  
GG: Karkat?  
GG: :/

CG: CAN EVERYONE STOP GETTING ON AT ME FOR TWO GOD DAMN FUCKING MINUTES. YES, I’M AWAKE. YES, I KNOW WHEN THE BUS IS LEAVING. AND FUCKING YES, I KNOW YOUR DAMN LAZY GRUBFUCKING ASS CAN PASS THE FUCK OUT WHEREVER AND WHENEVER, BUT NOT EVERYONE HAS THE LUXURY OF AN EXTENDED REST YOU IGNORAMUS. SOME OF US NEED TO WORK FOR A DECENT SLEEP AND WOULD RATHER IT DIDN’T END UP DOWN THE SHITTER ALONG WITH ANY RESPECT I HAD FOR MY SO-CALLED FRIENDS.  
GG: Good morning to you too grumpy! I see you’re as excited for this weekend as we are :D. I’m going to keep packing up, just wanted to double check where and when we’re meeting up.  
CC: WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? THE COACH ENTRANCE OF THE BUS STATION AT 6.30. THE BUS IS MEANT TO PULL IN AT QUARTER TO 7 AND I REFUSE TO BE STUCK IN SEATS DIRECTLY BEHIND THE DAMN SHITTER AGAIN SO DON’T FUCKING BE LATE.  
GG: you don’t have to worry about that, I’m basically ready besides a few bits and pieces. I’ll see you boys soon.

Well now that that’s over you suppose it’s time to get your ass up and moving to deal with the endeavours of the next 8+ hours. This will be your second year of the Grimdark Festival and it’s already going different than your first so you have no idea how this year will go. The previous year was just you and Sollux and you both went for the weekend ticket (3 days) which turned out to be a big mistake. Not only were all campsites full but one, the single camp that was still available was in a very much work in progress area right at the back of the camp area up a very rocky hill and back down a very grassy hill. You both also didn’t arrive till halfway through all the sets of the day so you didn’t actually get to see several of the bands you were both hoping to for your first year of the festival. This year, you have learned from your mistakes and got the 5 day tickets so you arrived two days before the festival officially began - allowing you to get better camping spots - and the one and only Jade Harley was joining you. Sollux also hopes to run into his gal-pal (who he refuses to tell you anything about despite your many offers to help him actually get his girl with your ultimate romance advice) who is also planning to go and Jade’s long time internet friend from across the country, who she still refuses to tell you anything about for some fucking reason.

You head to the bathroom to wash your face and try to wake up a little bit more before your hourly caffeine fix. After splashing your face and brushing your teeth you don’t look much better than before. Skin paler than you would like and eyes with deep bags around them, thanks to Sollux for waking you up at fuckshitting death in the morning. Not that you didn’t usually look like this first thing in the morning, but you have someone to blame it on this time.

Before going back to your room to get changed you decide you may as well do your usual cleansing bullshit while you’re in the bathroom. You grab the bottle of saline solution and a couple of cotton buds before sprinkling a few droplets onto your almost healed rook piercing. This one in particular had been a bit of a bitch in the healing department but you’ve had worse. Nothing could ever top your annoying ass industrial bar that still gives you trouble despite having it for almost three years. Your double lobes were probably the easiest you’ve ever dealt with considering they were practically healed within a month. Unfortunately one decided it didn’t want to be stuck with your miserable emo ass anymore and fell out a few weeks back and closed up.

After cleaning around the bar and drying up any droplets of solution you decide you won’t bother with your usual ‘raccoon looking clusterfuck’ of eye makeup, as Sollux likes to call it, until reaching the service station on the bus, since you’ll probably (hopefully) have a quick nap en route to the festival.

You pack all your makeup and your cleaning stuff into a small bag to shove in your backpack along with your clothes for the week. As you walk into the living room, Sollux is rummaging through the bags making sure that nothing was forgotten.

“Make sure you check that the tent definitely has it’s pegs, like fuck am i spending half my money for the week just to get camp supplies you forgot about, dickweed,” you tell him while chugging down half of your now lukewarm coffee.

"Here’s an idea, how’s about you come help me instead of laying on your lazy ass for thirty minutes, huh?”

“I’m already going to be checking through my own shit, you’re the one who wanted to be in charge of the tent since you had to borrow it off that hipster-douche boyfriend of yours.” you clap back at him, bending down for your shit.

The mention of said douche had Sollux standing straight up in annoyance. “For the last fuckin time, he’s not my boyfriend. We made out once on a dare and that was it. Next time you bring it up I won't hesitate to remind you of your little hate crush from last year,” Sollux yells at you as you make your way over to your bags. The dickmuncher is always looking for an opportunity to bring up your old friend John, who you may or may not have covered your potential (and unwanted) feelings with a lot of yelling and insults. More than your normal entourage of yelling and insults. This also may or ,may not have caused you to drift apart over the past year because of course you have the gold medal in making everyone eventually leave you over time. Only unlucky one to stick around has been Sollux, and honestly, despite all the shit you throw at him you’re grateful he’s stuck around. You’re also grateful he has just as much shit to throw back at you.

Come to think of it, that’s probably why he’s your best friend. Also probably the reason why he asked you to be his room mate when you guys got out of high school.

“Oh, you can one hundred percent shove that up your ass you primitive bulgefucker,” he just laughs at you and goes to check the tent anyway. “Where did you plug in the portables last night?” you ask while checking the sockets behind the couch.

"They’re in the kitchen, there were more free plugs in there and I wanted to keep 'em all in one spot. Can you pack up our food while you’re in there?”

You sit your coffee back on it’s original spot on the table and grab the small duffel bag off the couch to pack up the food and portables. The festival diet is the same as last year. Three 5 packs of cheap noodles, two boxes of cereal bars, a multi-pack of crisps for the bus ride there and back, an ungodly amount of red bull, monster and lucozade, and other small snacks like haribos. All of which barely squeezes into the duffel without popping a few bags to let air out. Once it’s all in you grab the three portables and stick them in the extra pocket on the side of the duffel along with two wires for each of your phones. At the last second you also remember to get your earphones for the bus. You may have no way of stopping your dumbass friends from running their mouths off at each other, but you sure can block it out.

Back in the living room, Sollux has finished checking everything and is just leaving to get dressed. You pen up your backpack and carefully pull out your folded up clothes, counting the amount of shirts and underwear you packed to make sure there are enough with some extras, just in case. Once you’re satisfied with that you shove your bag of toiletries into the bottom along with your fake hairbrush (well, it’s a real hairbrush but with a twist off bottom to fill with drink), face wipes, re-bottled vodka and rum (since they don’t allow glass bottles into the camps), fake umbrella (also for drink), sun-cream, and different pieces of jewellery. Satisfied with everything there, you put all your clothes back in and go get dressed.

The outfit you’ve chosen for today is your favourite pair of jeans, skinny and black with rips from the knees up to the mid thigh, a thick double chain attached to two belt loops, white Dead! t-shirt with ‘FUCKING DEAD’ appropriately written in red, and two of your signature silver chains around your neck. Once dressed you shove your feet into your favourite black docs and lace them up around your ankles. Hearing your phone buzz beside you, you see Jade has texted you saying she’s booking a taxi and heading to the bus station in about ten minutes. It's now 6.10, a little later than you thought, so you shout on Sollux to get all his shit together because you’ll also be booking a taxi.

Pulling your peep show hoodie over your head you go clip your sleeping bag onto your backpack, put it on and then get the food duffel bag while Sollux does the same and grabs the tent. His attire is close to yours, minus the chains and a few rips in the jeans. He’s also went with a red and blue acid washed tank top and has a plain black hoodie tied around his waist.

Jade has so graciously offered to take care of three crates of cider, since she has a trolley to carry them on and is also probably stronger than you and Sollux put together. Not that you’d ever tell her that to her face.

The taxi beeps outside two minutes later, and quickly checking that you've switched off everything that doesn’t need any power while you’re away you both head out, dumping all your shit in the boot before hopping in the back and telling the driver your destination.

The drive is quick and quiet, and ten minutes later you’re both standing outside the bus terminal keeping an eye out for your overly hyper friend. Speaking of, “HEY LOSERS!!!!” you hear her yell from the other end of the terminal.

Jade is promptly running at you both as fast as she’s able while dragging a trolley full of alcohol and a huge ass backpack behind her. She’s dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped denim shorts with a long mesh skirt layered over. She also has a thick belt with several chains looped around it and an insanely thick line of eyeliner almost up to her temples on top of shimmery black and grey eye shadow. When she finally reaches you, you notice her choker with two hoops, a large one and smaller one in the middle.

“Fucking finally. How is it that we leave after you yet are still here before you, you cactusfuck?” Sollux laughed a bit at your irritability.

“Damn KK chill out, we only got here like two minutes ago.” Sollux reprimands you. All you can say in response is a huff and a swift eye roll. You all make your way into the terminal to the stance the bus is going to pull into.

There are about 15 other people also waiting on the bus. A few are in small groups of three or four and the rest appear to be by themselves. Everyone waits for a good 10 minutes more till the bus starts to pull in. a large coach meant to pick up groups from three different spots, this being the second. As it lines itself up with the automatic doors all the festival go-ers gather their stuff up to put it into the underside storage. You get in line first with Sollux behind you, and then Jade. when putting your stuff under the bus you unhook your sleeping bag so you can take your backpack on, along with a small separate bag from the duffel full of snacks for your long ass trip.

Once everyone's shit is placed not so carefully at the very edge of the underside carrier (so it’s easier to get it all back out) you all head in to get some decent seats. There were already about ten to fifteen people inside, not including the small group from your stop that had already got on, so there were a good amount of spots to choose from. Being the first of your friends you head straight for the middle/back section and plop down on the window seat. Sollux sits beside you and Jade goes for the seat to the right side with a spare seat next to her. You completed your objective of staying away from the nasty ass toilet in the already overheated bus and immediately feel sorry for the unlucky fucker that gets that spot. While waiting for everyone else to board the bus, Jade has already pulled poor Sollux into an already too long discussion about her new fursona. You sigh and go into your bag to pull out your earphones to listen to the playlist you made a few weeks ago of the setlists of the bands you’re hoping to see this weekend.

God, you’ve not been so excited for something since you finally became legal to drink last summer. You hear Sollux quickly change the subject of their conversation to the festival, and since it’s Jade’s first time she’s more than happy to go on about all the shit she’s excited for about it. You think back to your first time last year and realising this year is going to be a lot better for a number of reasons. You smirk to yourself and whisper aloud, “you have no fucking idea how good this is gonna be.”

The person that works for the bus company calls for everyone's attention and calls out a list of names for the people they just picked up to make sure no one’s been left behind. Once they’ve all been accounted for, the crew member gives the driver the okay to head out. Before you get the chance to stick in your earphones and try for another few hours of sleep Sollux elbows you in the ribs.

“Yo, Jade’s just reminded me that Cancer Bats are gonna be playing, how the fuck could I forget that.” You stifle a laugh at your dumbass friend's realisation that one of his favourite bands are playing, one of yours too to be fair.

“Yeah dumbass, they’re playing on one of the smaller stages on friday. You better make sure you aren’t hungover on the first day of the sets, otherwise i’ll kick your ass.” “Ha, yeah right, you couldn’t kick my ass even if I just stood there and took it,” Sollux retorts. His comment seemed to have Jade in a fit of laughter as well as she doubles over in her seat. “That’s so funny, funny cause it’s fucking true” she gets out before doubling over again.

“Fuck you guys, enjoy your fucking bitchfest, I’m gonna try sleep more since you both destroyed my sweet, sweet slumber earlier.” that just sends them both laughing again, with Sollux calling you a lazy ass between breaths. Your friends are such assholes. You put in your earphones and put on your playlist at full blast. ‘This is gonna be a long ass ride’ you think to yourself before closing your eyes and feeling the bus speed up as it hits the motorway.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that was that, again, any comments/feedback are very much appreciated
> 
> also cheeky insight on title/chapter names, they're all gonna be song titles from several of the bands that I seen during the year of the festival I'm writing this fic about. Free cookies to anyone who can guess what festival it is teehee. 
> 
> see y'all next chapter
> 
> find me on insta - @tumbling.homestucks // @sxddicted


End file.
